justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Promiscuous
|artist = ft. |year = 2006 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = Duet Mashup available (JD3) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = Promiscuous |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:07 |dlc = February 25, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW)}} "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft.'' Timbaland'' is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 Original P1 is a woman. Her hair is purple with a pony-tail low and to the side. Her outfit appears to have a tied up sea-green top, pants are magenta, with a blue and yellow belt, and her shoes are sea-green and appear to be kitten heel boots. Remake In the remake, her hair is in a deep shade of red, as are her pants. Her jacket is in a shade of teal, as is her belt. P2 Original P2 is a man. He is wearing a teal bandana, which covers his purple hair, on his head. His tank top is teal, his pants are blue, his belt is magenta. His shoes are magenta, blue, and sea-green. Remake In the remake, his bandana is in a dark shade of violet. His top is purple, his bracelet is emerald green , and his teal jeans with purple pockets are held up by a dark red belt. His hair is now in a shade of pink. Promiscuous coach 1@2x.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Promiscuous coach 1 big updated.png|P1 (Beta) Promiscuous coach 2@2x.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Promiscuous coach 2 big updated.png|P2 (Beta) Background The routine takes place in a room full of spirals of color-changing pumping lines; they frequently interchange between blue, teal, and pink. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuousgm.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscuousgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. (Promiscuous) Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. (Promiscuous) File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 1g5mu5.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 1g5mz8.gif|Gold Move 2 Mashup Promiscuous has an unlockable Duet Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' GM1 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' GM2 *''Barbie Girl'' *''Promiscuous'' GM3 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' Appearances in Mashups * Worth It (Tease Me) (Remake) Trivia *This is the first song by Nelly Furtado in the game series. It is followed by Maneater. *The lines hit it, with nothing on, and before you bring that on (when Nelly says it) are censored. However, freak isn't. *The line "You don't have a player/On your trunk" should be "You're dope, have a player by the choke". *When playing the Mashup on Xbox 360, the pictograms look thinner. *In the version of the routine, the following lines get highlighted a bit late: ** "Do you take me for?", ** "Let's walk for a minute" ** "I can see you", ** "Feeling on me", ** "Like Steve Nash" ** "No more" ** "so does everybody else" *This is the first song to have a Duet Mashup before Just Dance 2015. The second and last one is Baby Zouk. *The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a visible platform, while on the Xbox 360 version, it looks invisible. *In the Mashup, the Hot Stuff ''coaches have swapped color schemes. *In the remake, the glowing effect that appears during the chorus has been removed and some body features of the coaches glitch often: for example, some parts of P1's hair turn white and P2's face becomes slightly purple when his tattoo on his right arm is near his right eye. *If you explore the ''Just Dance Now files through the bundles archives, you can notice that the coaches originally had a different outline in their remade versions: they were originally fuchsia and in full opacity. * In the mashup, the first pictogram for this song has added arrows to describe the move better. ** Oddly, the added arrows are in the style of Just Dance 2 (with the arrow head on both ends). * Many pictograms are semi-transparent on the Xbox 360 version of the Just Dance 3 routine. * P1 recycles her gloves from ''Can't Get You Out of My Head''. Gallery Promiscuosremake.png|''Promiscuous'' Promiscuousmashup.png|''Promiscuous'' (Mashup) promiscuous.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Remake) promiscuous_thumb@2x.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Beta Remake) promiscuousmenu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the Just Dance 3 menu promiscuous_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover promiscuous_cover@2x beta.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Beta) Promiscuous avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200488.png|Golden avatar 300488.png|Diamond avatar images (17).jpg|Gameplay promiscuous pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland Just Dance 3 Promiscuous, Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland (Duo) 5* Just Dance 3 Promiscuous (Mashup) 5 Stars Just Dance Wii 2 Promiscuous 5 Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Promiscuous Just Dance Now - Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado Ft. Timbaland Just Dance Unlimited - Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with Mashups